


Young and Curious

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Hancock is too cute, I love when he'll make comments about pre-war stuff, Just a stupid idea, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Hancock loves all things pre-war. <br/>Can you imagine Hancock meeting people who had lived in such a time?<br/>Well, you're gonna have one very happy ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I've posted this on my Deviantart :3  
> Link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/

John Hancock was obsessed with finding Pre-War things. He could never understand why, but he remembered the first pre-war object he found and didn’t stop asking around until he had been told what it was.  
  
It was a set of car keys.  
  
Now he wasn’t sure what a car did back before the War and everything rusted or was destroyed, but John cherished the keys he had found far from the safety of Diamond City and its Wall. He examined the slightly rusted metal and Nuka-Cola keyring with a small J.S scratched into the metal several times a day, distinct if it were set next to others of the exact same design. He never let the keys from his sight, something he was teased for but John never cared about what they thought and started to leave night after night to search for more pre-war things. By the time he turned fifteen John had amassed a collection so large Diamond City security had given him an old storage room on the far side of the Wall to use, and the teen was quite pleased as his parents and brother were already pissing him off by trying to throw his things out. By the time he was twenty one John had stopped collecting his beloved items as his fights with his brother about ghouls and politics consumed his life for a long time, his storage room destroyed in a moment of petty anger. By twenty seven John left Diamond City for the last time and headed for Goodneighbor, the keys he had held since childhood taken along with his caps by Vic as a “welcome” that many drifters received. John sat through two years of harassment before a change of clothes and an experimental chem later Goodneighbor was his and ghouls began to drift in here and there.  
  
Hancock had his love for pre-war things rekindled when a lovely ghoul named Daisy made her way to town, Hancock not having noticed her at first due to actually running the town like a mayor should the first few months. He was making sure that everyone wasn’t trying to kill each other over the tension left after Vic’s demise, as well as trying to establish trading routes back to the city even though many traders were uncertain and wary of the ghoul. Fahrenheit brought his attention to Daisy when the ghoul kicked some thugs out of an unused space and set up shop, bringing the people of Goodneighbor some sort of peace to finally be able to buy things even if her supply was limited for the moment. Hancock decided to pay this Daisy a visit, cigarette hanging from his mouth as he exited the State House and sauntered over to her shop with a smug look on his face.  
  
 _”I’m closed for the night, so kindly fuck off.”_ Daisy spoke before he could open his mouth, back turned to Hancock as she messed with something just out of view.  
  
 _”Hey now, that’s no way to treat the mayor sweetheart.”_ He chuckled, Daisy turning to face him with a hand on her hip and an unimpressed look on her face. He was surprised to see her with hair, usually no ghoul had hair except for pre-war ones…wait.  
  
 _”Can I help you kid, or did you just come down here to raise hell for takin’ over this little joint?”_ Hancock blinked as Daisy rolled her eyes, snapping her weathered fingers in front of his face. _”You hard of hearing?”_  
  
 _”I heard ya, geeze.”_ He chuckled, taking a deep drag and releasing the smoke before grinning. _”Gotta question for ya, if you’re up to it.”_  
  
 _”What?”_ Daisy huffed, really wanting to close up shop and go to sleep in her nice bed waiting for her.  
  
 _”You one of those pre-war guys?”_ Daisy raised an eyebrow as she regarded the rather young ghoul in front of her, hand on her hip as she sighed with a roll of her eyes.   
  
_”Surprisingly you’re right sugar, though why you’d want to be is anyone’s guess.”_ She shrugged, watching as Hancock’s face lit up like a child at Christmas despite trying to keep the cool guy shtick going on. _”What, have a fetish for that sort of thing?”_  
  
 _”Come on sister, I don’t swing like that.”_ He quickly backpedaled, Daisy snorting in amusement as she locked away the last of her things.  
  
 _”Been a while since someone made me laugh.”_ She shut off her lights and side by side the ghouls walked over to the hotel, Daisy quickly finding Hancock’s passion for anything and everything from before the war. Perhaps it was a bit of that maternal love she wouldn’t ever be able to do on her own, but the older ghoul was more than happy to help entertain Hancock with stories of her life before the War. It was sometimes hard for the rather young ghoul to picture the city not in ruins, or green grass that had apparently been everywhere you could look, but she did her best to describe it all in as much detail. It did help that she had been a writer before the War, not too well known but enough so that you could find some of the books she had written if you looked hard enough.  
  
Coming to her shop one morning Daisy was surprised to see a badly-wrapped package on her counter, tears springing to the ghoul’s eyes when she unwrapped it to reveal a copy of each of her books, all worn or partially burnt but still readable. After giving each a thumb through Daisy noticed a note that had been tucked inside the final book.  
  
 _For my favorite ghoulette who’s sane enough to deal with me._  
\- Hancock  
  
Daisy chuckled and gently folded up the note, placing it in her inner suit pocket before carefully placing her books away for later. Maybe this young ghoul wasn’t so bad.


	2. Arlen Glass

Hancock found out about the settlement run completely by ghouls in his third year of being mayor for Goodneighbor, sending a group of the Watch to go and poke around the settlement. When they returned with news of their signature crop and the prospect of possible trading Hancock was quite pleased and had Daisy work with the small settlement establish a trade route to bring the sweet fruit to Goodneighbor for a welcomed change. It took a few months to come up with a trade route, Hancock deciding to accompany a trek all the way to the Slog to meet the people he would be working with in person. After greeting Wiseman and almost everyone else, Hancock decided to wander around while some of the Watch loaded up a brahmin with one of the first shipments for his city.  
  
 _”…tighten this…ah perfect…”_ Hancock paused when he heard the soft voice nearby, the mayor turning the corner of the old building to spy a little room with a man crouched inside. They didn’t notice Hancock as he walked over to the door for the room, busy working on pieces of the mechanical horses Daisy had told him about a few weeks back.  
  
 _”Hey my man…”_ The man started in surprise, the ghoul getting to his feet with the gait of an older man yet Hancock knew ghouls were very spry despite their age.  
  
 _”Oh hello…I didn’t see you there.”_ The ghoul smiled, his voice still soft as he held out his hand for Hancock to shake.   
  
_”No worries my man, you were doin’ something. Name’s Hancock”_  
  
 _”Arlen Glass.”_ The two shook hands as Hancock finally got a good look at the partially constructed horse lying against the wall.  
  
 _”How’s your project going?”_ Hancock asked, noting the older man seem to perk up at the question. Taking a seat on the desk in the far side of the room the mayor listened to Arlen explain about the Buttercup horse and how he was trying to bring it back to working order for over an hour, though it felt like no time at all. The older ghoul had such a passion for his work that even Hancock was secretly rooting for his eventual success, smiling to himself as some ideas came to mind. He promised to return to the toymaker when the Watch alerted him it was time to leave, the older ghoul bidding him goodbye and a warning to stay safe. As he had promised Hancock did return to the little settlement a few months later, crates packed full of Buttercup parts and components being towed by some brahmin. Arlen was shocked at seeing the crates in his little office, Hancock chatting with Wiseman just far enough to see the old ghoul pull out the pieces with the happiest look on his face.  
  
 _”You don’t know how much that’ll mean to him.”_ Wiseman smiled as the two observed Arlen for a few minutes. _”I don’t think someone has done something like that since the War.”_  
  
 _”What do you mean?”_ Hancock was suddenly invested in what the other had to say, but did keep the eagerness from his voice.  
  
 _” Arlen is a pre-war ghoul. He was living here after we were exiled from Diamond City, and let us set up this place without asking for a thing. Unfortunately I don’t think he’s adjusted to the Commonwealth very well…there have been times he’ll just up and vanish for days and come back looking miserable.”_ Wiseman shook his head sadly, the mayor frowning slightly at hearing this. _”I think it’s because he lost his wife and daughter in the bombings.”_  
  
 _”That’s rough shit man…”_ Wiseman nodded before bidding Hancock farewell to return to his crops, the mayor walking over to where Arlen was putting away the last of the pieces.  
  
 _”Oh it’s you. Thank you for what you’ve given me, I’m so grateful.”_ The older ghoul smiled, shaking Hancock’s hand profusely.  
  
 _”No worries my man, just tryin’ to help out where I can.”_  
  
 _”Here, for all your troubles.”_ Hancock put up his hand to stop Arlen from giving him his caps.   
  
_”Hey, I don’t ‘em. This is for you man, I’m not looking for a reward or anythin’…”_ Hancock trailed off when the older ghoul hugged him out of nowhere, the younger ghoul a bit awkward in the embrace as he felt Arlen shaking slightly.  
  
 _”You…you remind me of my daughter…helping for no reward…just to see someone happy…”_ Hancock felt nothing but pity as he slowly returned the hug, glad no one was watching the two embrace while surrounded by the parts of toys children had desired a lifetime ago.  
  
 _”Hey, it’s the least I can do.”_ Hancock murmured, the two parting as Arlen wiped away a stray tear or two. _”Everyone deserves to be happy.”_  
  
 _”Not many people still think that way, not anymore.”_ Hancock nodded, offering a smile as the two left the room and started to walk around the settlement talking about his life before the War. Hancock found himself visiting the Slog on a weekly basis after that, Arlen always happy to see the mayor come swaggering in with a cocky grin and supplies for the settlement or Arlen exclusively. Hancock could say that as time went by that Arlen was a father figure he had never had, much like Daisy was a mother figure. Not that it was a bad thing, no Hancock loved the older ghoul who was still so innocent in a world full of nothing but brutality, and was going to his best to keep Arlen happy for as long as he could.


	3. Kent Connolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hancock likes to fall down stairs when he's high.

Hancock was known for being a restless ghoul at times, and often would leave Goodneighbor to stir up some trouble or just have a walk around the ruined city that surrounded him while high on Jet. Today happened to be one of those days, the ghoul wandering around near the waterfront for a while before deciding that a hit of Jet would make the day even better.  
  
_”God what a sniveling piece of shit.”_ Pausing with his hand in his messenger bag Hancock cocked his head, other hand grabbing his shotgun just in case.  
  
_”This guy has nothing! What the hell is this shit?”_ Hancock knew raiders when he heard them, slowly and quickly following the voices with his gun cocked and at the ready. Two raiders were standing outside of a partially destroyed building, two bags full of what seemed pictures emptied out in front of them. Sneaking up behind the two Hancock slit their throats with a practiced ease, kneeling down and reliving the corpses of anything valuable before entering the building they had been guarding. In the middle of a room Hancock saw a few more raiders, most of them sprawled out on couches and chairs talking about random shit all the while ignoring the pained cries from the middle of the room. A ghoul had been strung up by his arms from the ceiling, his shirt torn and bloodied from the current whipping wounds being inflicted on him from a raider the size of a super mutant, clearly enjoying his work. Impossible blue eyes for a ghoul squeezed shut as another lash drew out another cry of pain, eyes glassy when they opened and fell on Hancock who was prepping a radiation gun to take out the remaining raiders. The two stared at each other for what seemed a split second before another lashing had the ghoul jerking in pain, Hancock leaping from his spot with a cry of anger. After a brief fight the raiders were all dead and Hancock stood the victor, the ghoul falling to the floor after a well-aimed shot from Hancock’s beloved shotgun that severed the chain keeping the ghoul several feet into the air.  
  
_”Hey my man, you okay?”_ Hancock asked, helping remove the rest of the chain from around swollen wrists.  
  
_”I…I don’t know…”_ The ghoul stuttered, body shaking and eyes wide from no doubt going into shock. Hancock winced as he tried to coax the ghoul from the floor, but ended up picking the smaller man and hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, leaving the building with pockets considerably heavier than when he had entered. The ghoul struggled briefly, not wanting to leave his things in the middle of the road lest someone take them, and calmed down when Hancock grumbled and with a bit of a balancing act picked all the shit up and continued on his way back to Goodneighbor. He was unconscious by the time Hancock entered town, the mayor taking him to the Memory Den for Irma and Amari to care for while dumping his things in an unoccupied room. He could hear Irma already doting over the ghoul, rolling his black eyes as he took a hit of Mentats and relaxed in an unused pod to see what would happen next.  
  
As expected the ghoul had freaked when he opened his eyes to see Amari stitching up one of his wounds, Hancock and Irma chatting in the next room when they heard a crash. The ghoul had managed to grab a scalpel and was cowering in a corner, his eyes filled with the fear that made Hancock’s heart clench in slight anger.  
  
_”S-S-Stay away from m-me…”_ The ghoul stammered fearfully, Irma and Amari leaving as Hancock stepped closer. _”I-I mean it…”_  
  
_”Hey man, no one’s doin’ anything.”_ The ghoul watched as Hancock pulled out a cigarette and lit it, slipping it between his lips while leaning against a wall. _”Put that thing down will ya?”_  
  
_”I…”_ The man was understandably confused as to what to do next, eyes flicking back from the door to Hancock a few times before he lowered the tool with a frustrated sigh.  
  
_”See? You’re fine man, just take it easy.”_ The ghoul nodded uncertainly as he got to his feet with a wince, Hancock stepping forward if he needed a hand. _”You feelin’ alright there?”_  
  
_”Not really…I think I’m bleeding again…”_ The ghoul replied weakly, John noticing some blood that was beginning to drip onto the floor. After getting the man seated Hancock started re-stitching some of the wounds while finishing up the rest of his mangled back.  
  
_”Can I get your name?”_ Hancock asked when some time had passed, tugging a little on the thread to finish up a rather long cut.  
  
_”K-Kent Connolly.”_  
  
_”Nice ta meet you, and welcome to Goodneighbor.”_ Kent weakly shrugged as he was ordered to lie on his stomach, the slender man biting down a whimper when Hancock brushed past a broken rib. _”Damn, they really did a number on you…”_ Kent was silent as Hancock continued to finish the stitches before moving on to wrapping up his ribs to help with the healing. He noticed a small stamp on the back of his left shoulder, faded and barely visible unless you happened to be looking for it or ran your fingers over the faded scar. _”One of the runaway’s huh?”_  
  
_”S-Sort of…”_ Kent replied quietly, looking away from Hancock.  
  
_”Hey man, your past is your past.”_ Kent seemed to relax at that, falling asleep again before Hancock could ask any more questions. The mayor helped move Kent to the small room with the rest of his things, covering him with a ratty blanket and leaving him to sleep. For the next few days Hancock was busy with business and had no chance to check up on Kent, though was pleased to see that Irma had gotten a chance to talk with the ghoul who was no longer frightened of her.  
  
_”Hey my man, what’s shakin’?”_ Kent looked up from the book he had been reading, Hancock hopping onto the spare chair in the room which was being slowly decorated with Silver Shroud posters. _”Hear you’re feelin’ better.”_  
  
_”I-I am…t-thanks to y-you and Daisy…”_ Hancock couldn’t help but grin at the stutters, nodding as Kent blushed slightly in embarrassment. He knew his stutter was something everyone mocked him for, but Kent was surprised as Hancock seemed to disregard his speech impediment and went on to ask if he needed anything or if he was planning on leaving. To Hancock’s pleasure Kent seemed intent on staying in Goodneighbor, wondering if Irma’s doting on the ghoul had any sway on his choice. Once the owner of the Memory Den decided she liked you, you had little chance of wanting to leave the town. Whatever his reasons of staying Hancock was more than happy to accommodate the ghoul, leaving hours later after they had chatted until Kent had fallen back asleep.  
  
Within a few weeks Kent had set up a little radio station and broadcasted news and old Silver Shroud episodes, his bright and innocent charm quickly winning over the citizens of Goodneighbor who collectively pledged to make sure Kent stayed their little ray of sunshine in the ruins of the world. The ghoul was taken aback by all the attention, but was happy enough just to be able to walk down the street without being frightened or attacked, even though he still kept his guard up despite the happy feeling. Not that he needed to, Hancock had taken a liking to Kent and made sure no one was foolish enough to approach Kent with an intent to harm his little ray of happiness.  
  
_”Why not go talk to him?”_ Hancock was roused from his high one evening, the mayor looking over the armrest of his couch to see an upside down Fahrenheit leaning in the doorway. _”I know you like him.”_  
  
_”Heeeey sister, I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.”_ He drawled lazily, his longtime friend rolling her eyes at her high as hell boss grinning like a cat who had gotten the cream.  
  
_”I caught you last night, moaning his name like a little bitch.”_ Not that got Hancock’s attention, his cheeks turning a dark red at the mention of Fahrenheit listening to him last night. _”Go say something, I bet he’d say yes.”_  
  
_”How would you know?”_ He slowly sat up, black eyes watching his friend sit across from him.  
  
_”Irma told me. Also I have some info you might like~”_ She had to bite back a snort of amusement with Hancock’s curious face. _”He’s one of those pre-war types.”_ She couldn’t help the chuckle this time as Hancock suddenly got to his feet, the high ghoul grabbing his hat while knocking an empty bottle of whiskey to the ground by accident. _”Don’t fall down the stairs again.”_  
  
_”Oh shut up…”_ He grumbled, sweeping past her….only to trip down the last few steps and neatly face plant in front of the door leading to the city with a groan. _”Fuck…”_  
  
_”A-Are you okay?”_ Black eyes snapped open as he pushed himself off the floor and onto his knees, a very concerned Kent Connolly standing beside him. _”T-That looked like it h-h-hurt…”_  
  
_”It’s not the first time my man…”_ He drawled again, the high ghoul blinking a bit as Kent helped him to his feet and to a nearby chair. He couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face, one hand wrapping around Kent’s tie to pull him close after sitting back.  
  
_”H-Hancock?”_ The pre-war ghoul squeaked, his face turning red being only inches from Hancock’s grinning one. _”W-What are you doing?!”_  
  
_”Come on my man, I just want a taste.”_ Before Kent could blink Hancock’s lips were against his own, the ghoul placing his hands on the mayor’s shoulders to steady himself. The kiss was sweet at first, but being high made Hancock a bit frisky and soon tongues were clashing as Kent pressed closer to Hancock with his arms wrapped around his neck. Kent could taste the berry mentats Hancock loved and an aftertaste of whiskey, but to him it just seemed like the way Hancock would be and to him it was perfect, blue eyes closing as he basked in the affection. To Hancock Kent tasted like something sweet, and he figured it was because of how sweet he was in life and innocent to those around him. A thin sliver of saliva connected the ghouls when they parted, Kent’s face dark red as Hancock grinned him.  
  
_”D-Do I taste…g-good?”_ Kent squeaked, Hancock chuckling as he pulled the ghoul close.  
  
_”Like candy my man.”_ Kent turned even darker as Hancock pulled him in for another kiss, the pre-war ghoul not complaining one bit.


End file.
